Et si
by Clara - RDBD
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur le thème "Et si...". Et si Harry avait accepté l'amitié de Drago en première année ? Que se serait-il passé ? Et si Pattenrond n'avait jamais été là ? Et si les Dursley étaient secrètement des sorciers ?
1. Et si Pattenrond n'avait jamais été là ?

Coucou les gens ! Aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour commencer un projet que j'avais depuis plutôt lomgtemps : un receuil de One Shot sur le thème « Et si... ». En gros, ça commence par « et si » et ensuite je raconte comment je pense que la saga se serai terminée en changeant ce petit détail insignifiant. Et aujourd'hui c'est « **Et si Pattenrond n'avait jamais été là** **?** ».

 **Disclaimer :** Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Les personnages sont à la reine du monde (JK Rowling)

Bonne lecture !

O-O-o-O-oOOOo-O-o-O-O

Hermione rentra dans la Ménagerie Magique en sautillant aux côtés de ses deux meilleurs amis, excitée comme une petite puce. Elle allait enfin avoir un animal de compagnie ! Qu'allait-elle acheter ? Une jolie petite chouette blanche, comme celle de Harry ? Un majestueux hibou, comme celui de Malefoy ? Un rat, comme Ron ? Non, pas question. Un crapaud, comme Neville ? Certainement pas. Un boursouflet tout mignon ? Ces petites boules de poils trop mignonnes étaient à la dernière mode. Et ils ont la particularité de chanter les lendemains de Noël (enfin, c'est ce que dit Luna). Ou alors un beau chat, qui ronronnerai sur ses genoux, durant ses soirées lecture au coin du feu, dans la salle commune ? L'idée semblait séduisante.

Elle en rêvait depuis toute petite, car elle était enfant unique. Elle s'ennuyait souvent... Heureusement, elle avait ses livres. Si ils n'avaient existés, elle les aurai inventés !

Mais enfin, elle avait 13 ans, et ses parents la jugeaient assez mature pour s'occuper d'une animal seule. Voilà pourquoi elle poussait aujourd'hui la lourde porte de l'animalerie magique la plus réputée du Chemin de Traverse.

La forte odeur d'animaux envahit la tête d'Hermione. Un mélange d'odeur de chien, de brulé, et de nourriture. Partout, des cages imposantes occupaient l'espace. Sur les murs, pendues au plafond, et même quelques unes au sol.

Pendant que Ron se dirigeait vers la vendeuse pour faire examiner son rat, Hermione et Harry se dirigèrent vers les cages pour observer les animaux. Des crapauds violets, des tortues aux carapaces incrustées de pierres colorées, de gros escargots oranges, des lapins magiques, des chats de toutes les couleurs, des corbeaux, des rats de cirque, et des animaux de compagnie pour les élèves fiers de leurs maisons : un petit blaireau à la fourrure noire tachetée de jaune, de magnifiques serpents blancs, des chats à la crinière flamboyante, des aigles et des gros corbeaux au plumage bleu/argenté... Et des tas et des tas de chouettes et hibous.

Les deux Gryffondors étaient émerveillés : tous les animaux étaient magnifiques. Ils n'en avaient jamais vu autant, et si différents. Elle aurait voulu tous les adopter et les emmener chez elle. Son cœur se serrait rien qu'a la pensée qu'elle devrait en choisir qu'un seul... Quand tout d'un coup, elle entendit un grand _BOUM_ suivit d'un cri strident de fillette.

« QUE SE PASSE T-IL ?! »

Hermione se retourna et vit Ron se masser le crâne, et, à côté de lui, une grosse masse orange qui trépignait sur le comptoir.

« NON ! CA SUFFIT, PATTENROND ! » S'époumona la vendeuse.

Croûtard le rat, terrifié par ce monstre, se précipita dans la rue, la chose et Ron à sa suite. La chose que l'employée du magasin ratrappa au vol avant qu'il ne s'échappe, en récoltant au passage d'une pluie de coup de griffes et de pattes, accompagnés de feuleuments bruyants.

« Qu'est ce que c'est !? » Demanda Harry, intrigué.

« C'est un chat, vous le voyez bien ! »

« Il a une couleur magnifique, et il a l'air si doux ! » s'écria Hermione, émerveillée.

« HERMIONE ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas acheter un chat qui risquerait d'engloutir Croûtard ! »

« Ron, n'exagère pas... »

« Non mais tu as bien vu la même chose que moi ! Ce truc est fou ! »

« Votre ami a raison, Miss Granger. Son rat ne survrira pas longtemps avec Pattenrond à côté de lui. » intervint la vendeuse.

Hermione soupira et leur tourna le dos, en se dirigeant vers les chouettes et les hibous.

Elle finit par trouver une jolie chouette dorée et tachetée de marron. Elle paya et se dirigea vers la sortie, la cage dans les bras, non sans jeter un regard plein de regrets vers Pattenrond. Foutu rat.

Ses deux amis l'attendaient sous la devanture, et Ron boudait. Puis quand il vit la chouette de sa camarade, il esquissa un grand sourire.

« Voilà qui est bien ! Elle au moins ne dévorera pas mon rat. »

« Comment vas tu l'appeler ? » demanda Harry, comprenant que Pattenrond était un sujet sensible.

« Myrtille. J'adore ça. » répondit-elle en souriant.

Ce jour là, Hermione a définitivement changé l'avenir du monde en renonçant à ce chat.

Pattenrond avait compris la vraie nature de Croutard.

Il avait compris que ce n'était pas un vrai rat, que c'était un Animagus.

Sans Pattenrond, notre Trio d'Or n'aurait jamais été dans la Cabane Hurlante, car ce chat les avait mené jusqu'au tunnel secret sous le Saule Cogneur.

Il l'avait ouvert avec ses pattes, car il était le seul à pouvoir accéder à la fameuse racine au pied de l'arbre.

Donc les trois amis n'auraient jamais rejoint le professeur Lupin et Sirius Black à la Cabane. Ainsi, ils auraient gardé leurs préjugés sur Sirius. Pour eux, il serait pour toujours le lâche qui a trahi les Potter.

Quand Harry, Ron, et Hermione se sont réfugiés au Square Grimmaurd, pendant leur conquête des Horcruxes, Harry n'aurait certainement pas voulu visiter la chambre de cet « assassin ». Il n'aurait pas non plus fait le lien avec Regulus Black, le frère de Sirius. Donc, il n'auraient pas compris qui était R.A.B sur le petit papier caché dans le faux médaillon Horcruxe. Il n'auraient donc pas su où se trouvait le véritable Médaillon de Serpentard.

Ainsi, il leur aurait toujours manqué un Horcruxe. Il était impossible pour eux de tuer Voldemort si il lui restait une partie de son âme.

Voldemort aurai fini par tuer Harry. Voldemort régnerai aujourd'hui sur le monde, même sur les Moldus, qu'il ne se gênerait pas de tuer.

Merci Pattenrond.

On t'aime tous.

O-O-o-O-oOOOo-O-o-O-O

Et voilà ! J'espère que cet OS vous a plu, en tout cas, moi, j'ai adoré l'écrire. J'espère m'être bien fait comprendre, parce que c'est un peu compliqué, des fois je me perdais dans ce que j'écrivais... OUATTE THE PHOQUE ?! Bref, vive Pattenrond !

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review !

A la prochaine.

 **Indice pour le prochain One Shot de ce receuil :** le sujet sera sur Harry et Drago ;-)

Bisous


	2. Et si HP avait accepté l'amitié de DM ?

Coucouuuuuuuu :D

Aujourd'hui je vous donne un deuxième OS de « Et si » ! Bon je vous avais donné un indice, mais je suis vraiment débile de chez débile parce que le titre était dans le résumé du recueil. Loul. Donc bon, vous l'avez deviné, c'est « **Et si Harry avait accepté l'amitié de Drago en première année ?** ». Vous avez deux heures.

 **Réponses aux reviews** (je préfère le faire ici que dans la messagerie, c'est plus simple xD désolée) :

 **SinistraD'Ophiuchus** : Merci beaucoup ! Tu peux pas savoir comment j'étais contente de voir ta review ! Merci ! Toi aussi tu écris très bien ! Je t'adore !

 **Emie masano** : Vive Pattenrond ! Et les dindons (hum hum.)

 **Deponia** : Oui moi aussi, j'aime bien, mais j'ai pas assez d'idées, malheuresement...

 **Bernaba** : Merciii ! Oui, pour tout le monde, Pattenrond n'est qu'un vieux chat grincheux lol !

 **Disclaimer** : comme d'hab, seuls les persos sont à moi. L'histoire est à JK Rowling. HEU, NON, C'EST L'INVERSE ! Crotte.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils. »

Malefoy lui tendit la main.

Harry l'observa longuement. Il réfléchissait : vu la tête que tirait Ron à cet instant, ce Malefoy devrait être un sacré numéro. Mais valait mieux se faire des amis ! Ron s'habiturai.

« Pourquoi pas ! »

Harry serra la main du blond qui esquissa un petit sourire.

« Harry ! » s'exclama Ron, d'air air choqué.

« Quoi ? Je peut bien me faire des amis ! »

« Tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit de ma famille !? »

« Je suis certain qu'il ne le pensait pas. »

« Bien évidemment que je le pensais ! » répliqua Drago en ricanant.

Il entraina Harry jusqu'à son compartiment, sous le regard médusé du rouquin.

« Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ?» dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

Le blond lui répondit en haussant les épaules.

« Bon. Il faut absolument que tu ailles à Serpentard ! » s'exclama t-il en se frottant les mains.

« Pourquoi ? Et puis c'est quoi Serpentard ? »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai... Tu as été élevé chez les Moldus... »

« Comment tu sais ça !? »

« Tout le monde le sait, tu est Harry Potter. Donc, en gros, à Poudlard, il y a quatre maisons : Serpentard, la meilleure, toute ma famille y a été répartie. Serdaigle, c'est pas trop mal, mais c'est surtout des intellos. Poufsouffle, vraiment, c'est pas une maison. Laisse tomber. Et les Gryffondors, pareil. N'y pense même pas. »

« Et comment va-t-on être répartis ? » répondit Harry, l'angoisse dans la voix.

« C'est selon ta personnalité. »

" D'accord... "

« Il serait peut-être temps de se changer. On va bientôt arriver. » dit Drago en se levant.

Oooo-oOoOo-oooo

Ron enfourna une chocogrenouille dans sa bouche, l'oeil vide. Il avait failli être ami avec Harry Potter ! Mais évidemment les Malefoy sont partout...

« Il faudrait peut-être que tu mettes ton uniforme, Ron. » dit Hermione d'un ton supérieur.

« Mrrhfff »

« Arrête de faire cette tête. »

« Mais il est parti avec Malefoy ! »

« Et alors ? Tu te feras d'autres amis ! »

« Mais c'était Harry Potter ! Tu te rend compte un peu !? Harry Potter ! » s'énerva Ron.

« Alors dans ce cas là tu voulais devenir ami avec lui juste pour sa réputation !? C'est plutôt décevant. Et puis, de toute façon, ce Malefoy n'est peu être pas si horrible ! Tu ne le connais même pas ! »

Sur ces mots, Hermione quitta le compartiment. Ron soupira. L'année était vraiment mal partie...

Oooo-oOoOo-oooo

« Hermione Granger ! »

Hermione s'assit sur le petit tabouret. Elle sentit qu'on lui posait le Choixpeau sur sa tête, et elle l'entendit blabalater sur elle. La brunette écoutait attentivement.

« Hum, tu as l'air très sérieuse. Très intelligente. Oui, vraiment très très intelligente. Tu irais parfaitement à Serdaigle, mais Gryffondor te conviendrait aussi, tu me semble très courageuse. Mais bon, tout de même, il y a beaucoup à exploiter dans ta petite tête. Ou plutôt ta grosse tête. C'est un compliment sur ton intelligence ne t'en fais pas. Bon. SERDAIGLE! »

Hermione descendit de l'estrade et se dirigea vers la table des bleus et bronze qui l'acclamaient. Elle était plutôt fière : Serdaigle, la maison des érudits ! Elle allait s'instruire chez les plus intelligents !

Oooo-oOoOo-oooo

« Drago Malefoy ! »

Il s'assit sur le petit tabouret, et, dès que le Choixpeau eut effleuré ses cheveux blonds, il hurla :

« SERPENTARD ! »

Le blond se leva d'un air suffisant en faisant un petit clin d'oeil à Harry, qui se rongeait les sangs en attendant son tour...

Oooo-oOoOo-oooo

« Harry Potter ! »

Des murmures s'élevaient dans la salle tandis que McGonnagall posait le Choixpeau sur les cheuveux décoiffés du Survivant. Ce dernier entendit rapidement une voix parlementer sur sa personnalité.

« Hum, tu pourrais convenir à plusieurs maisons, Harry Potter. On ne peut nier que tu est très courageux. Mais tu est également intelligent et rusé. Un coté sombre repose en toi. Je sais que tu t'es lié d'amitié avec le jeune Malefoy. Tu aurais bien ta place à... SERPENTARD! »

Harry redescendit, soulagé, et, sous le regard consterné de l'Assemblée, rejoignit la table des verts et argent qui l'acclamaient. Et, pour une fois, il se sentait à sa place.

Oooo-oOoOo-oooo

Cette journée là, Harry a changé son destin et celui d'un bon nombre de personnes. Rien qu'en serrant la main de Drago Malefoy...

Il avait la personnalité de sa maison mais pas de ses valeurs. Il continuait de haïr Voldemort et tous les Mangemorts. Drago et lui étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde, et Drago était d'accord avec lui : Voldemort n'avait pas sa place dans le monde magique, il semait la terreur et le malheur, même de son propre côté.

Ils aimaient se moquer de Ron et des Gryffondors, même s'ils laissaient Hermione tranquille.

Toutes les aventures qu'auraient dû avoir Harry avec Ron et Hermione, il les eu avec Drago.

Un beau jour d'automne, en cours de métamorphose commun avec les Serdaigles, le professeur McGonnagal plaça Hermione et Harry ensemble. Ils se lièrent d'amitié, et commencèrent bientôt a s'assoir ensemble à tous les cours communs de Serdaigle et Serpentard, au grand malheur de Drago, qui n'était pas aussi sociable que Harry. Il n'osait pas venir avec eux.

Pourtant, en quatrième année, il prit son courage à deux mains et invita Hermione au bal de Noël pour faire connaissance...

Le Trio d'argent se forma bientôt : Harry, Drago et Hermione. Il étaient inséparables. A la sortie des cours, les deux jeunes sorciers se précipitaient pour rejoindre leur amie.

Les années passèrent, et, en cinquième année, un jour de match de quidditch, l'équipe de Serpentard gagna grâce à leur attrapeur, Drago, tout le monde était euphorique et c'était le moment que choisit Hermione pour se jeter sur le blond pour l'embrasser. Ils commencèrent à sortir ensemble...

Malheuresement, en sixième année, Voldemort confia à Drago la fameuse mission de tuer Dumbledore. Jusque là, le jeune homme refusa d'en parler à ses amis, mais Harry finit bien par le découvrir. Harry et Hermione l'aidèrent et prévinrent le directeur.

Sa mort fut donc évitée, mais, malheuresement, Voldemort était furieux de la trahison du fils Malefoy. Il tua donc Narcissa et Lucius...

Drago failli tomber en dépression. Heureusement pour lui, Harry et Hermione étaient toujours là pour lui...

Dumbledore partit à la chasse aux Horcruxes. Mais, la tâche devenant bien trop dure pour lui, il finit par révéler la fameuse prophétie à Harry. Ce dernier, boulversé, décida tout de même de l'aider dans sa quête. Il finit par en parler à ses amis, qui firent tout pour l'aider.

Tous les Horcruxes détruits, arriva enfin le moment de tuer Voldemort. Mais Dumbledore ne voulait pas laisser Harry le faire. Il ne voulait pas détruire son âme innocente...

Dumbledore réussit finalement à tuer Voldemort, pendant la bataille de Poudlard, la bataille finale.

Finalement, Harry, il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences et écouter les rumeurs. Un abruti peut devenir le meilleur des amis, et éviter le pire.

* * *

Tadaaaaaaaaam. Et voilà ! Un deuxieme OS de « Et si » ! Celui là aussi, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire, même si il est devenu bien plus long qu'il ne l'aurait dû !

Si ça vous a plu (ou même si ça vous a déplut), laissez moi une review ! Je saute toujours de joie en les lisant (ceci est faux) !

Reviewez, et à la prochaine !


	3. Et si les sorciers avaient Facebook ?

Hellu :D

Moi ça va et vous ?

On se retrouve pour un nouvel OS sur ce recueil ! **Et si les sorciers avaient Facebook ?** Bon c'est pas du même style que d'habitude. Ce ne sont que des « suppositions »... Et puis je dis Facebook, mais il y a aussi Snapchat, Instagram, Twitter... Ca va être loul xD Je vais présenter ça comme un mur Facebook et les messages seront le dialogue. Voilu turlututu (ceci est un délire non justifié).

 **Disclaimer** : tout appartient à JK Rowliiiiiiing, la Queeeeeeen !

 **Réponses aux reviews** :

 **Bernaba** : Merciiiii 3 oui j'ai adoré écrire le passage avec Ron... Avec moi il s'en prend toujours plein la tronche xD et oui j'étais hyper fière de ma petite phrase ouuuuh ! AHEM. Désolée.

 **Deponia** : j'arrive presque toujours à mon débrouiller pour faire un plaçage de Dramione ! Enfin pas avec Pattenrond, ça aurait été compliqué. Bref.

Bonne lecture mes petites crottes 3

 _Ding_. Hermione se leva et attrapa son ordinateur portable.

 _Drago Malefoy_ : Coucou Mia 3

 _Hermione Granger_ : Hello ma fouine adorée 3

 _Blaise Zabini_ : trop de cœurs. J'ai envie de vomir, arrêteeeeeez !

 _Drago Malefoy_ : Zabini, ta gueule. Mia adorée, ARRETE DE M'APPELER COMME CA ! JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FOUINE !

 _Hermione Granger_ : Vu comment tu viens de crier dessus, tu peux dire adieu à ma visite chez les Serpentards ce soir. Bien fait sale fouine -(

 _Harry Potter_ : ZJ HCLVFBMBAVÏEJRKOJIHUF

 _Drago Malefoy_ : Alors Potter, ça te dégoûte que je couche avec ta meilleure amie ?

 _Harry Potter_ : TAIS-TOI

 _Hermione Granger_ : Drago, ARRETES D'ETALER NOTRE VIE PRIVEE SUR FACEBOOK !

 _Blaise Zabini_ : Moi ça ne me dérange pas.

 _Ron Weasley_ : Sale pervers !

 _Blaise Zabini_ : … Je l'assume !

Hermione referma son PC et retourna à sa lecture en souriant. Elle avait vraiment des amis bizarres...

O-O-o-O-oOOOo-O-o-O-O

 _Ding !_ Drago atterit sur le terrain, en sueur, descendit de son balai et sorti son téléphone de sa poche.

 _Hermione Granger_ : DRAGO MALEFOY ! JE RÊVE OU TU VIENS DE LIKER LE STATUT DE DAPHNEE ?!

 _Drago Malefoy_ : Mia, c'est ma meilleure amie !

 _Hermione Granger_ : ET POURQUOI TU NE LIKE JAMAIS LES MIENS ?!

 _Drago Malefoy_ : Hermione, dis-moi, de quand date ton dernier statut ?

 _Hermione Granger_ : …

 _Hermione Granger_ : Bonne question.

 _Albus Dumbledore_ : Bonjour les jeunes ! Vous papotez ? Et sinon, pour votre information, une caisse de bonbons au citron est arrivée ce matin aux cuisines ! J'ai déjà, pour ma part, remplit mon petit pot !

 _Drago Malefoy_ : ?

 _Hermione Granger_ : ?

 _Harry Potter_ : ?

 _Blaise Zabini_ :?

 _Ron Weasley_ :?

 _Lavande Brown_ : ?

 _Pansy Parkinson_ : QUI A ACCEPTE LE DIRECTEUR EN AMI ?

 _Blaise Zabini_ : Choqué déçu. On pourra plus parler de cul.

 _Harry Potter_ : Sale pervers.

 _Ron Weasley_ : xD

 _Albus Dumbledore_ : Ne vous dérangez pas surtout ! J'accepte toutes les conversations ! Liberté d'expression !

 _Pansy Parkinson_ : Blaise ? As tu rendu visite à Dumbledore ? Dumby est devenu un apprenti pervers o_O

 _Hermione Granger_ : … J'en ai marre de vous

O-O-o-O-oOOOo-O-o-O-O

 _Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding. Ding._ Harry se mit à pester en se débattant avec son manteau pour attraper son portable écrasé sous sa baguette.

 _Ginny Weasley_ : 3

 _Ginny Weasley_ : 3

 _Ginny Weasley_ : 3

 _Ginny Weasley_ : 3

 _Ginny Weasley_ : 3

 _Harry Potter_ : Ginny ! Tu fais quoi là ?!

 _Théodore Nott_ : beuuuuuulhk

 _Harry Potter : ?_

 _Théodore Nott_ : cette avalanche de cœurs et de niaiseries me répugne.

 _Pansy Parkinson_ : Théo, change ton nom. Ca me fait tout bizarre de voir écrit « Théodore ». Change ! Mets « Théo » merde !

 _Théodore Nott_ : Je sais pas comment on fait... :'-(

 _Daphnée Greengrass_ : attends, j'arrive.

 _Théo Nott_ : TADAAAAAAA

 _Daphnée Greengrass_ : t'excites pas, c'est moi qui l'ai fait...

O-O-o-O-oOOOo-O-o-O-O

 _Ding !_ Ginny releva la tête de son devoir et l'abandonna pour sa tablette.

 _Tonks_ : Coucou la miss ! Ca va ?

 _Ginny Weasley_ : Oui et toi ? Ca s'est bien passé, ta mission, l'autre fois ?

 _Tonks_ : Nickel. J'ai juste cassé trois verres et deux assiettes. Et avec Harry, ça se passe comment ? ;-)))

 _Ginny Weasley_ : Très bien !

 _Tonks_ : ok, je file. Du boulot m'attend ! On part retrouver des anciens Mangemorts ! A plus

 _Ginny Weasley_ : Tu t'es changée en quoi ?

 _Tonks_ : Homme, 110 kilos, 1m95, chauve, tatoué, percé xD

 _Ginny Weasley_ : Ok, salut :'-)

 _Tonks_ : ;-)

O-O-o-O-oOOOo-O-o-O-O

Si Voldemort avait eu Facebook, peut-être aurait-il passé sa colère meurtrière en créant des fakes et en rageant sur des photos.

Si Hermione avait eu Facebook, peut-être que Harry et Ron auraient échappé à ses crises de stress inutiles.

Si Rogue aurait eu Facebook, peut-être aurait il lavé ses cheuveux pour sa photo de profil.

Si Hagrid aurait eu Facebook, il aurait trouvé de meilleures recettes de cookies pour éviter de casser les dents de ses visiteurs.

Si Luna avait eu Facebook, elle aurait créé une page pour présenter ses créations étranges à base de radis et de bouchons de Bièraubeurre.

Si Bellatrix avait eu Facebook, elle aurait peut-être enfin déclaré sa flamme au Lord : « jtm bb voldy » et ils auraient eu des enfants sans nez avec la tête recouverte de bouclettes brunes.

Franchement, si les sorciers avaient Facebook, ce serait vraiment le bordel.

Et voilà. Bon je vous avoue que je n'étais pas trop trop inspirée mais... Bref, reviewez, et même si vous n'avez pas aimé !

Bref, bisous et à la prochaine !


	4. Et si tout avait été un rêve de Harry ?

Helluuuuuu!

Ca va?

New chapitre (même si je crois que vous l'avez compris...) et là ce sera : **Et si toute l'histoire était un rêve de Harry ?**

C'est plus sérieux que l'OS sur Facebook, je vous l'accorde.

 **Disclaimer** : voilà le moment ennuyeux ou je dis que tous les persos sont à mademoiselle Rowling.

 **Réponses aux reviews** :

 **Deponia** : Merci, ça me rassure ! J'avais peur que tout le monde me hue et me jette des tomates ! Parce que bon, c'est nawak...

 **Bernaba** : Contente de t'avoir mise de bonne humeur !

 **Hely Sappho** : Merciiiii ! Et ouiii une anti-Ron ! Ca fait plaisir ! Moi aussi il m'a soulé dans le 7 a faire son petit caca nerveux ! AAAAAAARRGHH ! Sinon, l'OS sur Harry et Drago pourrait très bien devenir une longue fanfiction ! Il faudrait y réfléchir :D

 **Emie Masano** : Vaut mieux pas imaginer !

 **Perina** : Merki Pépette!

Bonne lecture, jolies crottes !

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut en entendant des bruits de pas. Sa vision s'éclaircit, et il vit qu'il se trouvait dans un lit à barreaux. Puis il se pencha sur son corps et se rendit compte qu'il était redevenu bébé. Que se passait-il ? Puis la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme au visage hideux. Les cris de ses parents, de son père, puis un bruit sourd. _Boum_. Il vit sa mère rentrer précipitamment dans sa chambre, en hurlant et en pleurant. Soudain, l'homme pointa une sorte de long bout de bois sur lui, et hurla « AVADA KEDAVRA ! ». Un éclair vert en sortit, et sa maman se jeta devant lui. Elle s'effondra, un même temps que le monstre qui poussa un cri de rage.

Puis tout devint noir.

Il se re-réveilla, cette fois ci sur un matelas miteux dans ce qui semblait être un petit placard. Une araignée se balançait doucement au bout d'un fil. Il se regarda, et estima avoir environ sept ans. Un peu de lumière filtrait par la porte. Il essaya de regarder autour de lui, en vain, quand la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Un homme énorme à grosse moustache tendit sa main grasse vers lui, et l'attrapa par le col, avant de le tirer hors du cagibi.

« Qu'est ce que tu attends pour préparer le déjeuner ?! Dudley meurt de faim ! BOUGE ! »

Harry, qui ignorai où il se trouvait et qui était « Dudley », et se mit à chercher la cuisine. Il ne tenait pas à se faire tabasser. Il la trouva, fouilla dans les placards, et commença à préparer le repas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une femme maigre fit son apparition, un garçon blond et épais qui semblait avoir le même âge que lui collé à ses talons. Il se jeta sur la nourrriture et engloutissa tout en une poignée de secondes.

« Hé ! Laisses m'en un peu ! » s'écria Harry, dont le ventre gargouillait.

« NON ! »

« Si ! »

Soudain, le brun sentit une baffe monumentale s'abattre sur sa joue.

Puis tout devint noir.

Il sentit quelqu'un le secouer.

« Harry ! Harry ! Aujourd'hui c'est le match de quidditch contre les Serpentards ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Il commence dans vingt minutes ! »

« Hein ? »

Le brun émergea et se redressa dans son lit. Il semblait avoir onze ans environ, et se trouvait dans une sorte de dortoir aux dominantes rouges et dorées. En face de lui, un garçon roux, qui semblait avoir le même age que lui, le regardait, l'air paniqué et angoissé.

« Harryyyyy ! Ca commence dans dix minutes ! »

Ce dernier n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était les « Serpentards », ou le « quidditch ». Vu qu'il parlait de « match » il supposa que le quidditch était un sport et les serpentards l'équipe adverse.

« HARRY ! »

Le roux le prit par les épaules et le secoua de toutes ses forces.

Puis il sombra.

Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Harry se retrouva debout au milieu d'une foule gigantesque. Tout le monde hurlait, du sang maculait le sol, des détonations et des jets de lumière fusèrent de partout. Des personnes pleuraient. Paniqué, Harry se baissa vers son corps et estima une vingtaine d'années. Ses vêtements sales et déchirés étaient recouverts de sang et de boue.

Seulement, contrairement aux moments précédents, Harry savait quoi faire. Au fond de lui, il avait l'image d'un homme à la peau pâle, au visage déformé, aux yeux rouges. Le même homme que son premier rêve. Au fond de lui, il avait pour seule obsession de le tuer. Il ne sut même pas pourquoi, et qui était cette personne. Ni où était-il lui même. Qui étaient ces gens terrifiés qui courraient et hurlaient en tous sens. Qui étaient ces gens cachés de masques de fer, armés de fines branches de bois. Juste, il fallait LE tuer.

Il s'écroula au sol.

Il apparu dans une grande salle au haut plafond. Il ne semblait s'être écoulé que quelques heures depuis son précédent rêve, à en juger par son corps, ses vêtements, les personnes qui l'entouraient, l'atmosphère morbide. Il se trouvait au milieu d'un immense cercle d'hommes et de femmes, pour qui le temps semblait s'être arreté. Ils le fixaient tous, ainsi qu'un autre point. Harry tourna la tête, et LE vit. LUI. Celui qu'il devait tuer. Machinalement, sans y réfléchir, sans en avoir conscience, il leva son bout de bois.

Oooo-oOoOo-oooo

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Quel horrible cauchemar ! Il était en sueur. Il n'était pas certain de se rendormir, vu son réveil qui indiquait six heures trente du matin. Il attendit alors patiemment, en fixant le plafond. Son réveil se mit bientôt a sonner, indiquant sept heures. Le brun se leva, se dirigea vers la cuisine et se prépara un bon petit déjeuner. Après avoir avalé une énorme tranche de brioche recouverte de confiture, il alla dans la salle de bain et se brossa les dents, se lava et s'habilla. Enfin, il attrapa son sac, remonta ses lunettes rondes sur son nez, prit son portable et ses clés. Il se rendit dans le salon, vers ses parents prêts à partir, eux aussi.

« A ce soir Maman ! » dit Harry en embrassant sa mère, dont les longs cheveux roux lui chatouillèrent le visage.

« A ce soir mon choupitou ! »

« Lily, arrète de l'appeler comme ça ! Il n'a plus cinq ans ! »

« Voyons, James, laisses moi l'appeler comme je veux ! Nous sommes à la maison, personne ne peut nous voir ! » répondit-elle en soupirant.

Harry se dirigea vers son père.

« A ce soir Papa ! »

« A ce soir fiston ! »

Le brun sortit, non sans avoir gratouillé une dernière fois son chat, et partit vers son collège. Sur le chemin, il pensait à son drôle de rêve. Il n'en comprenait vraiment pas le sens... Il se promit d'en parler à ses amis.

Il dépassa les portes. Un garçon blond se dirigea bientôt vers lui.

« Salut Harry ! Ca va ? »

« Salut Christophe ! Oui, ça va, et toi ! Au fait, cette nuit j'ai fait un rêve trop bizaaaaare ! Il FAUT que je te raconte ! »

* * *

Et voilà, tada !

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

ET S'IL VOUS PLAIT, LAISSEZ UNE REVIEW, PEUT IMPORTE VOTRE AVIS !

Que cela vous ai plu ou non, par pitié ! Je sais que de nombreuses personnes qui me lisent ne review pas ! JE LE SAIS ! UUUUUURGH

Bref, je me calme.

Bisous :D


End file.
